Lips of an Angel
by himekassy-chan
Summary: Hinata and Naruto can't forget each other even though they already have new partners. One night Hinata calls him, they confess their feeling to each other, after that call what's going to happen with them?
1. Chapter 1

Lips of an Angel

PART 1

Walking back and forth in my dark room with my cellphone in my hand I could hear the raindrops hitting against my window, making it hard for me to decide if I should call him. I just want to hear his voice for a second but I'm too scared to dial his number. What if he hangs up on me? or he tells me not to call him again? my heart will just brake completely. Hearing a rustle come from my bed, I rapidly turn, my heart beating fast only to see Kiba sleeping... soundly. His mouth was slightly opened and he had his left arm on top of his head and the other arm on his torso. Letting out a sigh of relief I walk quietly to the living room. Once again I look at the cellphone in my hand. "Come on Hinata do it! don't be a coward. you know you're dying to hear his voice." slowly I dial his number my hands shaking while my heart raced fast in my chest. On the third ring someone answered. "Honey why you calling me so late?" my heart starts to beat faster the moment I hear his voice. "It's kinda hard to talk right now" He's probably with her right now, sleeping with her, and sharing the bed we once used to share on those cold nights, lying under the blankets while holding each other tight, trying so hard to keep each other warm. A tear rolls down my cheek, I couldn't hold in my tears anymore not after hearing his voice and remembering our beautiful moments together. I began to cry, covering my mouth with my hand in order to silence my sobs. "Honey why you crying is everything ok?" his voice was full of concern.  
"Naruto..." I whisper his name. "I... I'm ok... I just wanted to hear your voice." he sighs, then I hear a door closing on the other line.  
"I gotta whisper cause I can't be to loud, well my girl is in the next room."  
"It's ok... I understand." I hear him sigh once again.  
"Sometimes I wish she was you." my tears kept rolling down my cheeks and my heart clenched in pain when he said he wished she was me.  
"I also wish Kiba were you. I wish with all my heart to be able to go back to the past so I can be with you again."  
"Well I guess we never really moved on." he chuckles.  
"No we didn't."

So should I continue? 


	2. Lips of an Angel Part 2

"Well I guess we never really moved on." he chuckles.  
"No we didn't."

"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, it sounds so sweet coming from the lips of an angel hearing those words it makes me weak." I smiled.  
"Naruto..." my voice faded I couldn't continue my sentence. My throat feels so dry I want to tell him what I'm feeling, that I want him back, but everything ended between us a year ago. Our relationship wasn't working anymore, we were always arguing, we weren't happy anymore. One night I just walked out on him, I was tired with us constantly fighting over small things. We tried so many times to make our relationship work but we just ended up fighting. When I walked out on him we went our separate ways, I met Kiba at my friend's birthday party. We got along so well, after that day we went out on dates, then we decided to date officially. Even though I was dating Kiba I came to realized that I was still in love with Naruto. I decided to break up with Kiba but I didn't because I found out Yonghwa was with another woman. I just couldn't appear into Naruto's life as if nothing happened between us. I just continued with my life and dating Kiba, but every night the urge of hearing his voice and seeing him became so intense.

"And I never want to say goodbye but girl you make it hard to be faithful" he stays quiet. "With the lips of an angel."

"I.. I'm sorry for calling you... but I wanted to hear your voice so bad." I said walking towards the window, it was still raining outside.

"It's funny that you're calling me tonight" he chuckled which made me smile.

"Every night I dream with you. You're always in my dreams and I can't forget you. Yonghwa do you..." he interrupted me.

"Yes, I've dreamt of you too."

Shall I continue?!

**By the way Naruto is saying the lyrics of the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder, just saying cuz someone complained that I should have written that Naruto was saying the lyrics of the song.**


End file.
